Don't Want To Close My Eyes
by HinawithLove
Summary: As Shikamaru lay beside his angel watching her in the morning light, he contemplated their live together.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RIGHTS TO AEROSMITH'S SONGS.

Note: My first attempt at a song fic, let me know what you think!

**I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,**

**Watch you smile while you are dreaming, while your far away and dreaming.**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever.**

**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.**

Soft white light filtered in through the opaque white shades of our bedroom, bathing her in it's warmth, her body glowing. Breathless, I caressed her with my eyes from the top of her beautiful indigo hair, down her curveous body, to the tips of her dainty toes. While she had fallen asleep last night after we made love, I had stayed awake, watching her sleep. Every breath that left her body was a miracle to me. I still had a hard time believing that she was mine now. All the years of planning and patience had finally paid off. Hinata Hyuuga was now my mine.

I loved her since our days at the Academy. While everyone thought I was sleeping, I was actually watching her, observing her pretty face, and cute mannerisms. I had found that the guise of being a lazy person that fell asleep at the drop of a hat served as good camouflage. People tend to ignore you and speak freely when they think you are asleep. Not only that, but if they perceive you as a lazy person, they also vastly underestimate your intelligence and skill level.

There was only a handful of people in my life that either guessed the truth or that I allowed to see the real me. My parents, Asuma and my team, and Hinata. Through my observation, I discovered her feelings for Naruto, and it was in the weeks that followed that I developed my master plan for making Hinata mine. Once when I asked Dad why he put up with the way Mom treated him, he explained that she was the only woman to make his heart both hurt and soar at the same time.

From the time that I became conscious of thinking, I knew that I was mentally superior, and more mature than others my age. My high IQ led me to thinking deeply about everything and to constantly search out new knowledge. So when I first realized how I felt about Hinata, I didn't dismiss my feelings as a mere crush. My father's words echoed in my head as I rubbed a hand over the almost physical ache in my chest while fighting not to smile, and I knew suddenly what my father had meant. She was the one.

I was relieved to find that she was almost perfect. I love my mother, she has many fine qualities, but honestly, she is a very abrasive person. At a young age, when I thought of the future, I pictured myself with a gentle woman. She would be a good cook, pretty rather than beautiful, and happy staying home to take care of our two children. Happy with the quiet life I wanted to lead. Everyone, even my family didn't understand why I didn't want to actively use my superior intelligence. They decided that the lazy behavior I exhibited was just becoming a part of who I was. No one realized that my mind was always racing a mile a minute, and with the chaos in my mind taking precedence, I wanted the rest of my life to be calm and steady. Predictable and safe. I wanted to live a peaceful average life.

Unfortunately, I was born into the Nara clan. Don't get me wrong- I love our family and am proud of our service to the village, but the life of an elite shin obi is the opposite of peaceful and calm. In good consciousness, I could not shirk my duty to the Hokage and my fellow villagers. They needed my skills, and the older I grew, the more I was relied on to step up and be the genius I was touted to be. Troublesome. Because, every time there was an impossible situation, I was able to find the way out. Like my plan to turn Hinata's affections away from Naruto and on to myself. A lesser man would have given up after seeing the love in her eyes for the blonde idiot.

Naruto is an amazing person. He is caring, unpredictable, insanely skilled, and an incredible friend to have. A natural born shin obi with a huge capacity for love. He is also incredibly dense. How any man could not only not notice the signs that a woman was head over heels in love with him, but to also choose someone like Sakura over Hinata just proves what an idiot he really is. I don't feel guilty about harboring these feelings about my Hokage, it's just a fact. The sun rises in the morning, and Naruto is a clueless idiot. Ah well, his loss is my gain, so I'm definitely not complaining.

When he let her down gently after Pein's invasion, I knew that it was time to step into the next phase of my plan. She and I were already seeing more of each other due to our mutual desire to help take care of Kurenai and her new baby. Little by little, I allowed her to see who I really was. For her I pushed aside my normal façade of laziness, and spent time cooking, cleaning, and grocery shopping for the love of my former sensei. We even babysat together, having long conversations about everything under the sun.

The more time we spent together, the more aware I became that Hinata was indeed the perfect woman for me. Eventually, I started to notice that she was blushing for me every time we met at Kurenai's apartment, and when her childhood stutter resurfaced around me, I knew that it was time to actively pursue her.

I don't know who was the most surprised when I showed up at Ino's flower shop and asked for a bouquet of Hinata's favorite flowers. My ditzy friend demanded to know who I was buying them for, and when I told her, I had the pleasure of seeing Ino Yamanaka speechless for once in her life. After threatening her not to reveal my courtship, I left some money on the counter, and sauntered out of the shop, raising a casual hand in farewell. When I presented the flowers to Hinata along with an almost, but not quite, chaste kiss on the lips, her face turned instantly red, and her jaw dropped open, much like Ino's had. Really, Hinata can be a little dense on occasion too.

I don't want to close my eyes, don't want to fall asleep.

Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want miss a thing.

Just like my responsibilities had grown with time, Hinata also had many people that depended on her. Our time together was limited. I eventually became the top strategist for the village security council, and Hinata became a skilled medic as well as the undisputed leader of her clan. It took quite a bit of thought and planning to get the time to woo her properly. Most of our budding relationship progressed in secret; neither of us wanted to be under a spotlight of scrutiny, and her clan expected her to marry a fellow Hyuuga. Of course I managed it- I am a genius after all.

Stolen minutes laying beside each other watching the clouds roll by, talking quietly. Midnight trips to the hidden waterfall in the forest spent watching her perfect her new defensive technique and marveling at her beauty and grace. Glances and small touches shared during council meetings, 'coincidentally' running into each other at this restaurant or that. Eventually, we could no longer hide our feelings for one another, and the Hyuuga council threatened to remove her as leader if she didn't end her relationship with me. I backed off for a while, trying to give her the room she needed to decide what she truly wanted. As much as I loved her, I knew that she had worked hard her entire life to gain the strength and wisdom to lead her clan. I wasn't going to pressure her into giving all that up, just so that I could be happy. With me, her happiness has always come first.

Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,

And I wonder what your dreaming, wondering if it's me your seeing.

And then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together.

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,

And ever, and ever.

To my immense satisfaction and happiness, Hinata chose me. She gave up her position as the head of the clan, and gave it to her cousin Neji after removing his seal. I knew that he loved her as well, and the day I arrived to help her move her things, his eyes contained a burning threat, before slipping back to their normal impassiveness. I nodded my head to him, and words were unnecessary between us as I acknowledged silently that he would be watching and waiting from the sidelines for me to mess up so that he could claim him herself.

When she hugged him goodbye and wished him well, I saw the pain flash through his eyes, and I marveled again at how dense Hinata could be not to notice his love for her. She was so sensitive to others, it was almost funny how clueless she could be when it came to how others perceived her. Underneath it all, the early years of neglect and low confidence had forever colored her opinion of herself. She always assumed that the kindness others showed her had a root in pity for her weakness. As I said before, she really is clueless sometimes.

We lived together in a small apartment for about three months before I presented her with an engagement ring. I will never forget the look of surprise, love, and happiness that came over her face that night. She had never been more beautiful to me, her eyes reflecting the moonlight as it created a silver halo around the crown of her head that made her resemble an angel. And that is what she is to me- an angel. My own personal angel.

We were married in a small, quiet ceremony at the edge of the Nara forest. My mother had pushed for a large wedding, but I found that Hinata could be stubborn when she wanted to be, and just as cunning as I am. Somehow, by the time the planning was done, my mother was convinced that the small, elegant event had been her idea. I have a feeling that she knew Hinata was manipulating her, but she had grown to love her like a daughter, and she caved into Hinata's desires as quickly as I did. My father loved her as well, and was honored when she asked him to give her away in place of her father who had passed away.

I don't want to close my eyes, don't want to fall asleep.

Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want miss a thing.

I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss,

I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this.

I just want to hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine.

And you'll stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.

We slipped away from the boisterous, troublesome reception thrown for us by the other rookies, and we ended up in a tangle of deep kisses, and sweeping caresses as we finally allowed our love to reach its peak. Though we had shared kiss, hugs, and an apartment, we chose to save our first time for our wedding night. It had taken a considerable amount of control on our part, and many, many cold showers, but in end it was worth the wait. That night would always remain as one of our most precious memories, made more so when we found out a month later that Hinata was pregnant with our first child.

My love for her grows deeper every day, and the fact that she is carrying my child only increases my desire for her. Which led me to wear my indigo-haired wife out with the intensity of my lust for her last night. As I settled in beside her, I stroked her rounded belly and marveled at how perfect our life together was. It had taken me years to get here, but there was no place I would rather be.


End file.
